


We're gonna find it

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Series: Haikyuu X Barbie series [2]
Category: Barbie and the Diamond Castle (2008), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, barbie and the diamond castle - Freeform, i need them to sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: Suga and Semi find themselves in a little fix when they're hungry and outside a tavern.Au of Barbie and the Diamond castle.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Haikyuu X Barbie series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	We're gonna find it

**Author's Note:**

> Just another of my guilty pleasures and fantasies of making these boys sing. Here we are with Suga and Semi in the world of Barbie and the Diamond Castle. Have had this idea for a while and thought heck, why not just write it and see how it turns out? 
> 
> Here are some of the songs if you're interested in listening to them. Reminds me of my childhood days (sigh... days of innocence) and hope you enjoy this!
> 
> [We're gonna find it](https://youtu.be/QdR60UJC8Lc)
> 
> [Double vision](https://youtu.be/Vfe5ZLsm9ao)

The sound of their stomachs rumbling didn’t do the two boys any good as they finally stopped outside of a tavern. Suga’s mouth watered as he saw the large roast chicken placed on the table, untouched as the people inside fought one another and shouted for the music to begin playing.

“Hey, where’s the music?!” one of them shouted as Semi had to yank Suga out of the way of a chair being thrown at his head from the door. Suga thanked him, his stomach beginning to get the better of him as Yachi chirped from inside the mirror hidden in his basket, “Suga-san! Semi-san. It’s alright for you guys to go ahead and eat! You’ve been walking all day. You deserve it!”

“Thanks for the offer Yachi-chan but unfortunately, we don’t have any money,” Semi groaned as he clutched his own rumbling stomach. It did little to help them take their mind off food and with two starving puppies in their baskets, it was only a matter of time they would have to deal with the inevitable and try and find food.

“Holy shit, where the hell are those morons? I swear this is the last time I would actually hire country bumpkins to play music in my bar. The Karasuno bar has a reputation to keep! Damn, gramps is gonna kill me when he finds out I screwed up this round,” a man growled as he stomped out of the tavern. He had spiked bleached blond hair sticking out, barely held back by a hairband as he fumbled in his pocket for a cigarette. It did little to calm him down as the fight in the tavern continued, the shouts growing louder when Suga came up with an idea.

“Oh no, you’re not going to…” Semi muttered as Suga winked, “Trust me, Semi. I’ve got this.”

Suga puffed out his chest and walked towards the fuming man, the cigarette already halfway used up as Suga beamed, “Hi there! Sorry, we’re late but we’re the musicians you hired.”

The man nearly dropped his cigarette as he turned to face them, his eyes scanning them as Semi tried not to die. There was no way the man would not recognise people he hired…

“Sawamura and Ushijima right?” the man huffed as Suga nodded quickly. Noya let out a little whine from inside his basket, Suga praying he wouldn’t fly out and jump the mans face as the man yelled.

“What the hell are you two idiots doing? We have the entire Dateko group in there and you know what happens when the yakuza get their entertainment delayed! Get in and get to playing! Make sure you earn your keep!” he yelled as he shuffled the two boys inside. The owner of the tavern tossed them to the backstage, shouting at them to quickly play before slamming the door behind them to go talk to the rowdy group upfront.

“Now then, what the hell are we going to play for them?” Semi asked as he stared at the two guitars propped up against the wall in front of them. Suga opened the flap of his basket, allowing Noya to jump out and let out a yelp, the tiny ball of fluff rolling around in a ball as he tasted fresh air. Semi sighed as he did the same with Goshiki, the black-haired pup yelping in joy as he found his playmate, the two of them beginning a game of wrestling on the ground as Suga reached out and patted Semi on the arm.

“We’ve got this, ok?” he grinned as Semi sighed, trying his best to smile as he followed his best friend onto the stage. Both of them nearly got nailed in the faces by flying mashed potatoes, dodging as they turned to face the crowd. Suga’s stomach yelled in protest as his eye landed on the food spread out on the table, his stomach growling as he tried his best to smile at the crowd and prayed they wouldn’t murder them.

“Good evening,” Suga smiled as Semi tried to grin, “Hello.”

No one paid them any attention, the patrons too busy ducking or throwing food at one another. Both boys turned to each other, gave a nod before turning to their guitars, their fingers moving along the strings as they let a tune ring out across the room. Suga opened his mouth as he sang, his voice carrying across the room as the fighting slowly ceased, all eyes on them now as he sang.

_“Here we are, far from home. A little bit hungry, and a little alone.”_

_“But it’s alright,”_ Semi sang, his eyes closed as he let the music wash over him, _“Yes, it’s alright._

_“Cause in this room, there might be friends. Can’t see how the story ends. But it’s alright, yeah it’s alright. We can start anew.”_

Both boys began to sing as one, smiling at one another as they began to play the chords. Their fingers moved in sync with one another, having had practised with one another for so many years that they knew each other’s habits to a fault. The crowd had begun to smile, most of them swayed by the music as the boys continued their song.

_“Can’t go back so we gotta go on. We’ll stick together, staying strong. There’s a diamond castle in my mind and someday soon, we’re gonna find it. We’re gonna find it, we’re gonna find it.”_

Some cheers rang out as they continued playing, the rowdy atmosphere relaxing into one of merriment. A man without eyebrows had just managed to pry two men from one another, the brown-haired one almost choking the other as no-eyebrows grunted for them to show some respect to them.

_“Somehow things are looking up. Feeling like we’ve changed our luck.”_

Suga could still smell the smouldering ruins of their home, fire raining over their heads as they ran for cover. Their home, everything they had built over the years, all gone just like that because someone refused to share. He didn’t know what to think about the person who took away everything from them but set them on a new path to find the diamond castle, where all music is born and created.

_“I can see life, in a new light,”_ Semi smiled as Suga grinned. How long has it been since the two of them knew each other? Young boys who wanted to travel the world and sing but didn’t have the means to do so. Semi had been the one to suggest their small garden business, saving up what they could as they grew flowers and bided their time. While Suga wasn’t the best at growing things, Semi helped him every step of the way, the two spending their days singing in the garden or going to the market, letting passer-by get enchanted by their song as they performed.

“Can’t stay long (can’t stay long), passing through (passing through), don’t know where we’re going to. But it’s alright, ‘cause we just might, (find a way that’s true).”

Suga let out a small giggle when he saw that Noya and Goshiki had made their way on stage. Noya was doing his best at Rolling Thunder while Goshiki was trying to copy his steps, the poor puppy almost rolling off the stage as Semi tried not to worry about him. Just as the two of them took their eyes off the two bumbling puppies, Suga’s eyes fell onto dark eyes looking straight at him, a small smile playing on the man’s lips as Suga felt his heart pound.

The shorter of the two men had large biceps poking out from under his tunic, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. He had a guitar strapped to his back, a sheepish smile on his face as Suga vaguely remembered the two names that the man from earlier had mentioned.

“Interesting,” Suga thought as he saw Semi’s eyes wandering to the other man’s companion. The larger man was just as fit as his friend, his face stoic as he looked at them. Suga couldn’t tell whether he was pissed at them or if he was enjoying the show but whatever Semi saw in him, it made him play better as he smiled. Its been a while since both of them had found other men to be good looking, who knew they might actually get some eye-catchers here?

_“Can't go back, so we gotta go on (gotta go on...) We'll stick together, staying strong (staying strong...). There's a diamond castle in my mind and someday soon, we're gonna find it. We're gonna find the perfect place for us to be and hear our melody set free, climb the highest mountain just to see. To see..._

_Can't go back; so we gotta go on (gotta go on...). We'll stick together, staying strong (staying strong...). There's a diamond castle in my mind (in my mind...) and someday soon, we're gonna find it. Can't go back, so we gotta go on (gotta go on...)_   
  


_We'll stick together, staying strong. There's a diamond castle in my mind (in my mind). And someday soon, we're gonna find it. Someday soon...”_

The tavern roared with applause as the yakuza applauded. Most of the men were on their feet clapping, some of them even whistling as the two of them bowed to the crowd. The two mystery strangers at the back were clapping as well, the tavern owner grinning from the side with two large plates of roast in his hand as the two of them announced that they were going to take a break.

“Holy shit, I’m starving,” Semi grunted as the tavern owner placed the food in front of them, “That was some great performing you two! Maybe next time I will let you guys play again!”

“Thanks,” Suga grinned as he snatched up his fork and knife, mouth watering as he stabbed into a roast potato. He was just about to put it into his mouth when a melody played in the air followed by the man he had been staring at earlier on stage singing a tune that made his hair stand.

Holy shit, thank goodness they weren’t the one who had performed or the yakuza would have surely killed them. His voice was off-kilter and sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Suga had to do everything in his power not to drop his food and shake some sense into him, although he found it cute that he was trying his best to make up to them.

_“Two guys were stealing, a gig from two kind men.”_

His partner was doing any better either. The man’s stoic face did not change as he sang, his voice so monotone it sounded like someone reading off a boring script. Semi looked torn between yelling for just having lost his appetite and being impressed by them actually performing in front of them right now. Noya and Goshiki looked ready to pounce on them, Noya visibly growling as Goshiki yelped in protest, clapping his paws over his ears. 

_“Whose singing was magic, they were both so handsome.”_

Both men stopped for just a moment, the taller of the two frowning as he murmured, “Sawamura, are you sure this is a good idea?”

“It is, Ushijima, trust me,” the shorter one grinned as he continued, Suga feeling like punching him at every passing moment, _“One guy fair and pretty.”_

_“And the other also fair and pretty,”_ Ushijima rumbled, his face tainted with pink as Semi blushed.

_“One wearing orange,”_ Sawamura sang as Ushijima sighed, _“Well, you know perfectly well nothing rhymes with orange.”_

Together, they struck the chords as they sang, Semi and Suga long forgetting about their food as they remained transfixed to these two men, _“Hear the song you belong, with lads like us… hear the song you belong, you belong… with lads like us.”_

That was when two buckets of ice-cold water (judging from the yelps coming from Sawamura and the slight look of shock on Ushijima’s face) was poured onto their heads, narrowly missing Suga and Semi as they dodged out of the way. A man stood grinning behind them, tattoos bulging on his arms as he smiled, “Well, so you two are Ushijima and Sawamura. Don’t you know it’s a bad idea to keep the Dateko Gang waiting for some entertainment?”

“Ah, Kamasaki-san. Long time no see. We just had a little pit stop with helping an old lady with her groceries,” Sawamura stammered as Kamasaki placed a hand on Sawamura’s shoulder, his grip unyielding as Sawamura gulped.

“Oh no you don’t. How about we show you what happens to naughty boys who decided to turn up late?”

“We did not choose to be late,” Ushijima grunted as Kamasaki growled, “Ara? And do you expect us to listen to you?”

Suga knew what was coming, his hand quickly moving to toss his food into his basket just as a fist collided with Kamasaki’s jaw, Ushijima not even flinching as blood bled from the cracks in his knuckles as a full out brawl issued. Semi and Suga snuck out of the tavern as the tavern owner shouted profanities at his tavern getting wrecked, the two of them narrowly escaping as they sat on a bench near the fountain.

“Well that was fun,’ Semi grunted as he bit onto a chicken leg. Goshiki yelped for some as he reluctantly gave half to the small dog, Goshiki eating it as Suga did the same with Noya.

“If it weren’t for their bad singing, I might actually like Sawamura,” Suga giggled as Semi laughed, “Sure. Sure.”

Despite them having had an interesting evening and a rushed dinner, they knew they couldn’t sit around and enjoy the moment. They needed to get to the diamond castle and free the muses before the rogue muse Tendou stops them.

Even if it meant not being able to daydream about two hot young men getting pummelled in a tavern right about now.

Bonus:

“Did you seriously have to clip him in the jaw?” Sawamura growled as they finally managed to escape the bar. Ukai had been less than happy about them showing up late and having his property trashed, the two of them banned from ever stepping inside ever again. Luckily for them, they managed to escape with their lives as they trudged down the road, the sun setting behind them as they walked.

Ushijima didn’t say anything as his eyes focused on two retreating backs, the sight of ash blonde hair walking away filling his vision as he sucked in a gasp. Its been a while since Sawamura saw his friend being interested in someone, and he couldn’t blame him. The two singers not only had beautiful voices but they also had faces that could have only be carved out by the gods.

“Ya know, we don’t have anything to do so why don’t we tail them?”

‘Wouldn’t that be stalking, Sawamura?” Ushijima interjected as Sawamura grinned, “Come on, it's not like we have anything better to do.”

Which was how the two of them ended up following the two boys on the rest of their journey, hiding behind trees and rocks to avoid detection.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you guys liked this! Planning on doing Barbie and the Twelve Dancing Princesses next but just thinking on who to put as Genevieve (Planning to do IwaOi on this but who knows...).
> 
> Please comment and leave some kudos! They really make my day and motivate me to write!!!


End file.
